Geena Haas
Geena Haas is the only child and surviving relative of Agol Dena Ofa and is young Seer. Appearance Geena is small girl with long wavy hair, similar to her father's. Her eyes are shaded without pupils to show that she is blind. She always is seen wearing a dress with slipper like shoes and carries her blue stone around her neck. Personality Despite being a young girl, Geena is very mature for her age as shown when she was discussing her attempts to see the Sky Demon and Awakening. She speaks to some people in an almost professional manner while to others, she's more friendly. She is very close to her father and doesn't mind him taking her along with him on his mission. Geena is mostly quiet however, she still has her own child like moments. By the end of the series, Geena has come to terms with her blindness and states that so long as she can have her visions she is happy. Biography History Most of Geena's past is unknown. Her mother died long ago, presumably when she was very young and was raised mostly by her grandmother while Agol worked as a mercenary. She spent her days waiting for her father to come home and shows no grudge toward his absence. Her abilities as a Seer are recognized in her home city as she had been requested to join Agol during a meet with Rachef. Relationships Noriko When they first met, Geena asked Noriko what was going on while Agol dealt with some thugs who were chasing Noriko. Geena is the first person to realize that Noriko and Izark are the Awakening and Sky Demon and purposefully never outright admits to this. Agol Dena Ofa Geena is very close to her father and loves him dearly. While she was raised by her grandmother, Geena always eagerly awaited for her father's return from his missions, even stating that she was happy to go with him to visit Rachef since she hardly ever got to see him. There are times where Geen is embarrassed by Agol, mostly when he makes comments about Gaya that upset the Gray Bird warrior. Izark When Geena first met Izark she was so scared that she began to tremble. Over time she has grown use to him and she is the only other member of their group who truly knows that Izark and Noriko are the Sky Demon and Awakening. Banadam When in the White Mist Forest, Geena is held responsible for the group entering the haunted forest which prompts Banadam to angerly complain about her. When Banadam is cured of the monster's influence, he begs her to forgive him. While these two don't speak to each other, it can be assumed that he respects her as a seer. Trivia *In chapter 9 Noriko uses Geena's first name as she, Izark and Doros hide in a small farming communtiy. *Geena is somewhat similar to the blind prophet Tiresias, as both can see the future despite being blind. *for most of the series, it is implied she lost her sight as Agol wishes to cure her. In Volume 14, Geena confirms that she wasn't born blind when telling her father that "she can tell that she'll never regain her sight." Category:Characters Category:Good Guys